


Сквозь тусклое стекло

by Heidel



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, First Time, Honeytrap, M/M, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Илья наблюдает за работой Соло и видит то, чего он никогда не должен был увидеть. А затем эта работа преследует их.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through a Glass, Darkly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704830) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 



Габи проскальзывает к барной стойке рядом с Ильей. Она не смотрит на него, не обращает на него никакого внимания, просто заказывает ещё один напиток, а потом говорит, как бы про себя: 

— Он похож на тебя.

Илья качает в руке стопку водки, которую даже не пригубил, продолжает изучать люстры, не смотрит на Габи. 

— Не похож, — отвечает он.

Бармен вручает Габи её напиток, она принимает его с улыбкой, поворачивается и прислоняется к барной стойке. Она изучает помещение, говорит: 

— Да, похож. Только то, что он продавец оружия, не означает, что он не может выглядеть как ты.

Илья морщит нос.

— Мне не нравится сравнение.

Габи делает глоток. 

— Конечно, тебе не нравится, — говорит она. — Но это не значит, что это неправда.

Илья заставляет себя не закатывать глаза. То, что происходит прямо сейчас, гораздо важнее, чем тот факт, что их цель немного — _немного!_ — похожа на него, потому что в этой комнате присутствует напряженность, которую Илья не успевает расшифровывать, альянсы, которые могут меняться — меняться за секунду, без предупреждения. Это опасность, это _угроза_. Он должен быть начеку.

— Соло согласен со мной, — говорит Габи, в её голосе веселье. — Говорит, что Альверес это просто вылитый ты, только меньше вероятность, что он оторвёт ему голову каким-нибудь смертельным оружием. 

Илья фыркает. 

— В этом он прав, — соглашается он, затем встряхивается и говорит: — Только потому, что кто-то высокий блондин, это не означает, что он похож на меня.

Габи снова пьёт, заканчивает свой стакан, со стуком ставит его на барную стойку и улыбается бармену одной из её самых соблазнительных улыбок. 

— Нет, — говорит она всей комнате в целом. — Нет, не означает. Но Альверес? Глаза, нос, подбородок, зубы. Он мог бы быть твоим братом, Илья.

— У меня нет братьев. 

Илья не смотрит на неё, но он практически слышит, как Габи закатывает глаза на его типичное избыточно буквальное заявление. 

— Наслаждайся своим наблюдением, — говорит она и скользит прочь от бара так же мягко, как и пришла.

— Я буду, — упрямо говорит Илья в её удаляющуюся спину и делает ещё глоток своего напитка.

Марко Альверес — очень плохой человек. Торговля оружием, торговля людьми, связи с остатками поместья Винчигуэрра и, следовательно, неонацизм. В настоящее время он отдыхает в шумном уголке Берлина в компании особо приближенных к нему людей, тесно общается в одном из самых шикарных баров города, куда они трое сейчас пришли на охоту. У Уэверли есть достоверная информация о том, что чёрная книга Альвереса спрятана в сейфе в его гостиничном номере, книга со всеми его контактами — закодированными, конечно, но в А.Н.К.Л. есть люди, которые могут справиться с этим — и им было поручено её добыть.

«Им» означает «Соло». А «добыть» означает «соблазнить подружку Альвереса, вернуться с ней в их общий номер, в то время пока Альверес занят, и взломать сейф».

Это не особо сложный план. Соло повторил им это много раз, сказал, что он делал такие вещи всё время, что ему не нужна подстраховка. Илья сказал _ему_ , что это глупые идеи, которые, вероятно, позволили ЦРУ в первую очередь поймать его, и что русские так не поступают — не позволяют партнеру отправиться на задание без надлежащих мер предосторожности. Соло только ухмыльнулся и сказал: 

— Партнер, Большевик? Ты так сильно за меня волнуешься?

В настоящий момент Соло скрылся в кабинке с упомянутой девушкой в противоположном конце помещения от места, которое Илья занял у бара. Одна рука Соло небрежно лежит на её талии, другой он убирает волосы от её накрашенных красной помадой губ. Альверес через две кабинки в кольце тех, кого Илья мысленно иносказательно называет «деловыми партнерами», поэтому, похоже, всё идёт согласно плану, но это не значит, что Илья собирается расслабиться. Нет, он знает, что именно сейчас, когда всё происходит с такой легкостью, когда это делом кажется плёвым, в этот момент они могут потерять всё.

— _Илья_. — Голос Габи трещит в его наушнике. — _Альверес движется_.

Вот наглядный пример.

Разумеется, Соло не надел наушник, потому что для их цели это будет совершенно очевидным признаком того, что за ним ведётся слежка. Однако это означает, что Илья не может ничего сделать, кроме как наблюдать, потому что Альверес будет в этом городе только несколько дней, и поэтому возможностей выполнить своё задание у них крайне мало. Сегодня должна была быть та самая ночь, и Илья стискивает зубы и говорит: 

— Оставайся на позиции.

— _Но Соло_ …

— Может с этим справиться, — решительно, но мягко перебивает Илья. — Он долгое время занимался такими вещами, Габи. Он будет в порядке.

Габи долго молчит, потом говорит: 

— _Поняла_.

Разумеется, Илья не говорит, что такому вспыльчивому итальянцу, как Альверес, вряд ли понравится, что какой-то нахальный американец пытается украсть его женщину. Илья сидит на своем стуле, наклонившись вперед, и так крепко сжимает в руке стакан, что уже буквально на волоске от того, чтобы раздавить его, и смотрит, как Альверес шагает по клубу, небрежно держа в пальцах сигарету. Потому что Соло может быть нахальным американцем, не много понимающим в настоящем искусстве управления государством, однако за последние несколько месяцев он каким-то образом стал нахальным американцем _Ильи_.

Илья старался не думать о том, что это подразумевало. 

На другой стороне клуба Альверес заворачивает за угол кабинки Соло и садится напротив своей женщины и партнёра Ильи. Илья слишком далеко, чтобы услышать, что происходит. Габи немного ближе, поэтому, возможно, она сможет что-то уловить, но Илья не собирается нарушать радиомолчание и отвлекать её, чтобы спросить, поэтому он просто смотрит, читает язык тела и выражения лиц.

Соло не удивлён. И Альверес не злится.

В животе у Ильи что-то сжимается от смутного ощущения тревоги и беспокойства. У Альвереса есть репутация, репутация опасного человека, которая в первую очередь превозносит импульсивность и вспыльчивый нрав — так почему он сейчас _улыбается_ Соло? В голове у Ильи мелькает мысль о том, что их прикрытие было раскрыто, что Альверес просто выжидает подходящий момент, когда он сможет вытащить Соло за пределы клубы для подобающей грязной расправы, но это тоже не соответствует его психологическому портрету. Несколько лет назад в Цюрихе Альверес обедал в одном из самых дорогих ресторанов города, когда он заметил хвост МИ-6. Он подошел к агенту, ударил его в глаз ножом для стейка, а затем избил его до смерти, в то время как посетители кричали, а его партнеры по обеду эффективно «убеждали» метрдотеля не вызывать полицию. Нет, если бы Альверес знал истинную личность Соло, тот бы уже был мертв.

Так почему он всё ещё улыбается?

Подружка Альвереса что-то говорит, жестами указывая мужчинам друг на друга: Илья догадывается, что она их знакомит. Знакомство — это хорошо. Знакомство — это определённо не насилие, и он видит, как Соло улыбается, говорит что-то в ответ, приподняв бровь. Альверес продолжает улыбаться, но теперь его улыбка изменилась, превратилась во что-то, чего Илья не до конца понимает. Что-то почти… хищное? Илье не нравится, как эта улыбка смотрится на лице, которое так похоже на его собственное…

Не то чтобы Альверес похож на него. Нет, потому что это будет означать, что он согласен с болтовнёй Габи и Соло, а этого _никогда_ не произойдет.

Сейчас Альверес разговаривает, напомаженные светлые волосы блестят в свете клубных огней, и через несколько минут он встает, держа за руку свою женщину. Соло тоже встаёт, засунув руки в карманы, и на мгновение Илья думает, что вот и всё, что темперамент Альвереса был чрезвычайно переоценен, что всё было улажено полюбовно, и теперь им придется снова начать миссию ещё раз с самого начала.

Но нет. Потому что Альверес выскальзывает из кабинки, держа девушку под руку, и Соло идёт с ними.

— _Илья, они уходят!_

— Я вижу, — сквозь зубы цедит Илья.

— _Что нам делать? Мы должны идти за ними?_

Здесь происходит что-то странное, что-то, чего Илья пока до конца не понимает. Не имея достаточно информации, следовать за Альвересом в лучшем случае рискованно, в худшем – смертельно опасно, и у Габи нет навыков для этого, пока нет. 

— Ты остаёшься здесь, — говорит Илья, твёрдо, но не зло. — Ты только будешь меня отвлекать. Вернёшься в отель, сообщишь Уэверли. Я последую за ними, чтобы убедиться, что Соло в порядке. — Он делает паузу, думает. — Он не подал никаких заранее оговоренных сигналов бедствия, поэтому мы должны предполагать, что всё идёт по новому плану, который он придумал, каким бы он ни был.

Габи на мгновение затихает, затем говорит:

— _Делай то, что считаешь правильным_.

Илья слышит обиду, обиду на то, что её отбрасывают, кладут на полку, но у него нет времени разбираться с этим. Задание прежде всего, и Илья говорит:

— Ты была ближе к ним, чем я. Ты что-нибудь слышала?

— _Не много,_ — оживлённо и деловито отвечает Габи. — _Альверес сказал Оттавии что-то о хорошем выборе, и Соло, кажется, нашёл это очень забавным. Помимо этого, их разговор был слишком тихим._

Хороший выбор? Это не имеет никакого смысла. Илья хмурится и качает головой. 

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Я последую за ними и буду поддерживать связь. Будь осторожна, Габи.

— _Ты тоже, Илья._

Илья остаётся до тех пор, пока не видит, что Габи благополучно ушла, затем делает ещё один глоток своего напитка, оставляет стакан на стойке и выскальзывает наружу. Окинув улицу быстрым взглядом, он не находит никаких следов Соло, но совсем не удивляется: они знали, что у Альвереса есть несколько машин, ожидающих его снаружи, и, разумеется, они уехали в этих машинах. Это не имеет значения. Альверес, по крайней мере, создает видимость благопристойного поведения в этом городе, поэтому наиболее вероятным местом, куда он должен был бы отправиться, был его номер в берлинском Хилтоне.

Илья ощущает вес пистолета в кобуре под пиджаком, ощущает давление ножа, пристёгнутого к лодыжке. Он делает вдох, ещё один, затем начинает свой путь по улицам Берлина.

Уэверли включил информацию о гостиничном номере Альвереса в его досье. Илья прочитал это досье в общей сложности семь раз, так что, конечно, он помнит номер комнаты, поэтому он не утруждает себя тем, чтобы задерживаться у стойки администратора Хилтона, и просто с небрежным видом заходит внутрь и поднимается по лестнице, как если бы он был одним из постояльцев. Он обращает внимание на меры безопасности у главного входа — три телохранителя играют в карты в баре, ещё двое читают вечерние газеты, расположившись в типичных лёгких отельных креслах, — и он знает, что они тоже заметили его, но в этом пиджаке, галстуке и элегантных туфлях он не выглядит неуместным. Он не дает им никаких оснований считать его кем-то иным, кроме ночного клиента, и вскоре он совершенно спокойно и никем не преследуемый оказывается у пентхауса.

Илья долго стоит у двери пентхауса неподвижно и молча, просто слушая. Ему не нужно проверять свой сканер, чтобы знать, что Соло внутри — даже здесь, в коридоре, он может чувствовать запах его одеколона после бритья, и, в любом случае, этот знакомый запах также доносится из номера — но вот чего он не знает, так это что именно происходит внутри. Переговоры? Дружеские посиделки? Или что похуже, допрос и запугивание? В конце концов, у Альвереса кружок из сменяющих друг друга десяти охранников, а Илья заметил внизу только пятерых — что, конечно, ничего _не значит_ , потому что даже телохранители торговцев оружием должны иногда спать, но тем не менее.

Ледяная рука беспокойства сжимает внутренности Ильи, и он стискивает зубы.

Он знает, что он должен делать: пробраться в смежный номер, найти самую тонкую часть стены, просверлить дырочку в кирпиче и известке при помощи инструмента, который лежит у него в кармане пиджака, просунуть внутрь крошечный провод и подслушивать. Это было бы безопасно, это было бы логично — но Илья не двигается. Слова Габи продолжают крутиться в его голове — _что-то о хорошем выборе_ — и там есть подтекст, который он не совсем понял, зловещий скрытый смысл, который разъедает его изнутри. Он не любит не понимать, ещё больше ему не нравится, что Соло находится в потенциальной опасности — и существует множество логичных вещей, которые он должен делать прямо сейчас, множество вещей, которые не привлекут ничьё внимание, но займут _целую кучу времени_.

Нет, Илья должен знать сейчас. 

Из номера доносится приглушенный стук и какой-то звук, который пугающе близок к стону боли. 

Сердце Ильи быстрее стучит в груди, он протягивает руку и пробует повернуть дверную ручку. Конечно, дверь заперта, но Илья за последние пару месяцев научился у Соло пугающе большому числу всяких воровских трюков, поэтому ему требуется меньше минуты, чтобы открыть замок на двери. Это, конечно, всё ещё гораздо дольше, чем с этим справился бы Соло, но, судя по звукам, Соло сейчас немного занят, и поэтому Илья открывает дверь, беззвучно проскальзывает внутрь и вытаскивает пистолет.

Звуки здесь громче, и Илья следует за ними из тускло освещённой гостиной в такую же тускло освещённую столовую, а затем к полуоткрытой двери в спальню, где он может видеть то, что выглядит странно похожим нам мерцание свечей. Часть его разума уже знает, что происходит, поняла это уже давно, но на эту часть он не обращает особого внимания, поэтому — почему пиджак Соло элегантно брошен на спинку стула в столовой? И почему эти звуки так не похожи на боль и гораздо больше похожи на?..

_Ох._

Теперь Илья может видеть через щель в двери. Он не видит всю картину целиком, только маленький её кусочек, но Илья чертовски быстро получает полное представление о том, что происходит, потому что Соло лежит лицом вниз на столе, _нагнулся_ над столом, если быть точным. Он также, насколько Илья может видеть, совершенно голый, если не считать шелкового галстука, который всё ещё завязан на его шее, а другой конец этого галстука в настоящий момент сжат в кулаке Альвереса. Остальная часть Альвереса скрыта за дверью, вне поля зрения Ильи, но ритмические толчки, сотрясающие тело Соло, довольно сильные — и пока Илья смотрит, от _изумления_ мгновенно пригвожденный к месту, Альверес тянет за галстук, заставляя Соло откинуть голову назад, выгнуться всем телом, приподнять грудь со стола и упереться руками.

И, конечно, в этот момент Соло открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на Илью. 

На мгновение в глазах Соло мелькает смущение и слабый намёк на раздражение — Илья может представить себе упрёк, который он бросит ему позже: _Большевик, тебе обязательно следовать за мной повсюду?_ — но затем Альверес, должно быть, делает что-то особенно необычное, потому что эти глаза темнеют, темнеют от похоти, темнеют от желания, и Соло _стонет_. 

Илья уверен: его щёки так горят, что он рискует спонтанно воспламениться. Теперь, когда он об этом думает, это объясняет отсутствие телохранителей, потому что даже сумасшедший, гедонистический, злой торговец оружием не хочет, чтобы его люди слушали, когда он забирает незнакомого молодого мужчину из бара и — со всем тщанием лишает его целомудрия.

Внезапно чувствуя себя очень, очень глупо, Илья убирает пистолет и уходит.

Илья безо всяких проблем возвращается в их отель и сразу после того, как он заглядывает в свою комнату и стаскивает внезапно ставший слишком тесным пиджак и слишком тесный галстук, он идёт и находит Габи. Конечно, она в своём номере, но, несмотря на то, что уже глубокая ночь, она почти мгновенно отвечает на стук в дверь. Она быстро оглядывается ему за спину, явно ищет Соло, затем говорит: 

— Заходи.

Он заходит и неуклюже садится на диван.

Она бросает на него озадаченный взгляд, затем спрашивает:

— Ну и? Что случилось?

Щеки Ильи _горят_. 

— Ничего, — слишком быстро произносит он, а затем:  
— Соло был с Альвересом в его номере. Никаких признаков Оттавии. 

Габи озабоченно поджимает губы.

— В номере Альвереса? — спрашивает она. — Он в безопасности?

Илья думает о галстуке вокруг шеи Соло, о том, как были напряжены его руки, сжимающие край богато украшенного дорогого стола, о его обнаженной коже под мягким, почти романтическим освещением в люксе Альвереса. 

— Пока, — говорит он, — я уверен, что да.

Габи не глупая. Она знает, что он о чём-то ей не говорит, и она произносит:  
— _Илья_ , — с таким нажимом, что становится совершенно ясно, что она не отступится, пока он ей всё не расскажет.

Илья ненавидит это. 

— Похоже, — говорит он, старательно избегая зрительного контакта, — что Соло нашёл новый объект для своих... привязанностей.

Габи на мгновение делает паузу, моргает, а затем говорит: 

— Ох. _Ох._

— Именно. 

Вскоре Илья возвращается в свою комнату. Он даже не пытается заснуть, вместо этого он сидит на диване и читает сегодняшнюю газету. Трижды прочитав короткую статью и не поняв из неё ни единого слова, он сдаётся, бросает газету на пол и смотрит на картину, висящую над камином. Однако он совершенно не видит её, он думает, потому что он не может выбросить этот образ из своей головы: кожа Соло, глаза Соло, _стон_ Соло. Это слишком, слишком много всего, чтобы думать об этом, поэтому вместо этого Илья думает об Альвересе, об итальянце ростом с Илью и с лицом Ильи, и о том, что странное чувство в его животе удивительным образом близко к ревности. 

Он не ревнует. Конечно, он не ревнует. 

Но это заставляет его думать о других вещах, конечно, потому что если бы Илья когда-нибудь _был_ в этом конкретном положении с Соло, было бы совсем не сложно взять всю ситуацию под свой контроль, потянуть за этот галстук с правильной силой, приложить правильное давление в нужном месте, а затем Соло был бы без сознания, может быть, даже мёртв, и ничто не помешало бы ему делать всё, что он хотел. Руки Ильи, которыми он упирается в бедра, напрягаются, и его внутренности теперь скручивает болезненное чувство, это не ревность, нет, это _страх_ , потому что он настолько отвлёкся, был до такой степени потрясён, что он сбежал, сбежал и оставил своего партнера с кем-то, кто был такого же роста, как Илья, и обладал такими же мускулами, и мог сделать _что-нибудь…_

В дверь стучат.

Илья настолько напряжён, что практически подскакивает на диване. Он не идет к двери немедленно, вообще ничего не делает, потому что его ум настолько затуманен образами Соло в различных позах, компрометирующих и смертельных, что он не способен мыслить ясно. Что само по себе уже является проблемой, и, _ох_ , это задание оказалось совсем не таким простым, как надеялся Илья. 

— Эй, Большевик! Я знаю, что ты там. Ну же, открой дверь?

Соло не мёртв. Илья не знает, должен ли он чувствовать разочарование или облегчение. 

Соло протискивается внутрь в тот же самый момент, как Илья открывает дверь, и на нём значительно больше одежды, чем в последний раз, когда Илья его видел. Он поворачивается на каблуках, как только за ним закрывается дверь, ухмыляется Илье, вытаскивает записную книжку из внутреннего кармана пиджака и говорит: 

— Миссия — завершена. Чёрная книжка — получена. 

Соло листает её, поворачивает её к Илье так, чтобы он мог видеть исписанные тарабарщиной страницы. 

— Ни чёрта здесь не понимаю, конечно, но я _также_ нашёл эту штучку в бумажнике Альвереса, которая, как мне кажется, может пригодиться. 

Из другого кармана он достаёт колёсико с цифрами и буквами, все на разных уровнях, расположенных независимо друг от друга. 

С этим Илья может иметь дело. Он делает шаг вперед, забирает колёсико из рук Соло, поворачивает его и изучает. Буквы римские, греческие, кириллические, арабские; числа абстрактные, мнимые и действительные. Целая куча разных символов и смыслов, и Илья смотрит на Соло и говорит:

— Дешифратор?

Соло пожимает плечами.

— Предположил, что попытаться стоило. 

Илья ворчит, возвращает ему колёсико. Работа. Это просто работа. Он может выполнять работу. 

— Говоря о попытках, — произносит Соло с той самой ухмылкой, которая появляется только когда он знает, что сделал что-то _особенно_ идиотское. — Нам, вероятно, надо уходить. 

Илья поднимает бровь.

— Уходить?

— Уходить, — повторяет Соло. — Когда я его оставил, Альверес счастливо храпел, но на выходе я, _возможно_ , столкнулся с Оттавией и одним из телохранителей и мне, _возможно_ , пришлось оставить их без сознания в шкафу. И я уверен, что слышал крики, когда шёл по улице. И я думаю, что видел хвост по дороге сюда… — он обрывает фразу, пожимает плечами, улыбается. 

У Ильи дёргается мышца на челюсти.

— Ты, — говорит он, — ужасный шпион.

Соло взмахивает чёрным блокнотом.

— Но фантастический вор, — заявляет он. — Хочешь собрать вещи, пока я схожу за Габи?

— Да. Встречаемся у чёрного входа?

Соло кивает. 

— Договорились, Большевик. 

Он снова прячет блокнот и колёсико во внутренний карман, затем направляется к двери. Илья уже думает о возможных путях отхода и том, какой будет самый безопасный способ им всем троим добраться до места экстренной эвакуации, даже когда он начинает запихивать свои вещи в чемодан… ему придётся оставить жучки номерах Габи и Соло, и это очень досадно, но он всегда может поставить ещё… но затем он слышит:

— Большевик?

Илья поднимает взгляд. 

— Ковбой?

Соло стоит у двери, одна рука на дверной ручке, другая небрежно висит вдоль тела. Он наклонился наполовину к Илье, наполовину к выходу, и когда он говорит, в его голосе звучит несвойственная ему неуверенность. 

— У нас будет проблема? — спрашивает он.

Илья моргает.

— У нас уже есть проблема, — говорит он прямо. — Ты не способен тихо уйти. 

Соло не смеётся.

— Я не это имел в виду, — говорит он. — То, что ты видел в номере Альвереса. Что я ним делал. Это будет проблемой для тебя?

Илья понимает. Конечно, он видел, как Соло спал с их целями раньше, и был один несчастливый инцидент в Токио, когда Соло умудрился забыть, какая комната была его, и случайно привёл девушку в комнату _Ильи_ , но это другое. Это не Виктория Винчигуэрра, это Марко Альверес. Это _мужчина_ , мужчина, который слишком похож на Илью, чтобы Илье это нравилось, и Илья всё ещё не совсем до конца понял _это_ для себя.

Но Соло ждёт, и во всём остальном, чем Соло является, он партнер Ильи. 

Илья качает головой. 

— Никаких проблем, Соло, — говорит он. — Нет, если только из-за тебя нас всех убьют. 

Соло улыбается над шуткой, но его глаза остаются холодными. 

— Хорошо, — говорит он, и Илья может сказать, что он не верит ни одному его слову. — Внизу через пять минут.

Что-то скручивается во внутренностях Ильи, что-то холодное и горькое, ревнивое и виноватое, и он внезапно задаётся вопросом, не разрушил ли всё только что. Они работают вместе всего несколько месяцев, поэтому динамика их командных отношений всё ещё нестабильна, всё ещё подвержена изменениям, и всё, что он может сделать, когда Соло открывает дверь и выскальзывает, это сказать, хрипло и беспомощно: 

— Я найду машину.

Соло уходит без единого слова.

Илья сидит на диване и не знает, что делать.


	2. Chapter 2

Отъезд из Берлина проходит без помех. 

Илья угоняет машину, Габи везёт их к точке эвакуации с её обычной головокружительной скоростью, а Соло всю дорогу упражняется в остроумии. Как будто ничего не изменилось, как будто всё по-прежнему, и на секунду Илья позволяет себе расслабленно откинуться на потрескавшееся кожаное сиденье. Быть может, в конце концов всё обойдётся. 

Эта фантазия быстро рушится, когда их самолёт поднимается в воздух, и Соло смотрит на Илью без улыбки, а затем уходит и засыпает в другом конце салона. 

Габи сидит рядом с Ильёй, дёргает за свисающую нитку в подоле своей юбки. 

— Я поговорила с пилотом, — говорит она. — У него было сообщение от Уэверли. Мы сделаем остановку в Лондоне, отдадим чёрную книгу и колёсико в руки МИ-6, а затем нас отвезут в конспиративный дом. 

Илья встряхивается.

— Конспиративный дом?

— Уединённая хижина в Альпах, — поясняет Габи. 

Илья почти закатывает глаза.

— Я знаю, что такое конспиративный дом, — мягко говорит он. — Почему нас отправляют в конспиративный дом?

Габи кусает губу, и Илье кажется, что она смущается.

— Ох. Извини. — Она прочищает горло и отводит взгляд. — Потому что то, что сделал Соло, по-видимому, очень сильно разозлило Альвереса. Он отправил половину своих людей в Европе, чтобы найти нас — или, по крайней мере, чтобы найти Соло. Уэверли не уверен, знает ли он наши лица или нет, но он считает, что лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть. 

Илья кивает.

— Это очень английский подход. 

Габи фыркает, но не вдаётся в подробности. Она снимает куртку, заворачивается в неё и сползает вниз в своём кресле. 

— Это была долгая ночь, — говорит она. — Я попробую поспать. Разбудишь меня, когда мы приземлимся в Лондоне?

— Конечно. 

Габи кладёт голову ему на плечо и закрывает глаза. Прикосновение интимное и нежное, но не кокетливое, не соблазнительное. Это комфорт от общества друга, партнёра. Илья не знает, когда одно пришло на смену другому, когда искра погасла, когда огонь стал слишком маленьким, чтобы чувствовать его, но сейчас он думает о Соло и он не уверен, что так уж и против. Он позволяет Габи спать у себя на плече, слушает тихий шепот её дыхания, смотрит, как подрагивают её руки, и не замечает, как Соло шевелится на другом конце салона, как он просыпается, поднимает взгляд и видит их вместе. 

Лицо Соло застывает, но Илья не видит этого. Соло трёт синяки на шее и снова засыпает. 

Посадка в Лондоне проходит гладко, и Илье даже не приходится сходить с самолёта, прежде чем они отправляются на крошечный аэродром в самом сердце Швейцарских Альп. Чтобы добраться до конспиративного дома, они целый час идут по горам через снег, и весь этот час Соло идёт вместе с Габи, болтает, поёт и смеётся, а Илья угрюмо шагает за ними, несёт на спине свою сумку и сумку Габи, а в руках держит позаимствованную винтовку. 

За всю дорогу Соло ни разу не смотрит на него. 

Конспиративный дом маленький и удобно расположенный, хижина с бревенчатыми стенами, толстыми коврами и огромным камином. На стенах висят картины, альпийские летние пейзажи, карандашные рисунки гор на фоне неба, а в одной из четырёх спален на стене висит медвежья голова. Как ни странно, именно эту комнату выбирает Габи, бормоча что-то о том, что это заставляет её чувствовать себя в безопасности, она забирает свою сумку у Ильи и исчезает, чтобы переодеться. 

Что оставляет Илью наедине с Соло в главной комнате. 

Соло смотрит на него впервые с тех пор, как они покинули Берлин, и улыбается кривой улыбкой, в которой нет ничего даже близко похожего на счастье. 

— Свободное время, — растягивая слова, произносит он. — Фантастика. 

Илья борется с желанием переступить с ноги на ногу. Он русский шпион, а не неуклюжая девственница. 

— Это будет хорошо для нас, — говорит он. — Хорошо для командного духа. 

У Соло дёргаются губы. 

— Да, — говорит он. — Для командного духа. 

Он поворачивается на пятках, снег всё ещё сыплется с его ботинок, и направляется в спальню напротив комнаты Габи. 

Илья неловко стоит посреди главной комнаты, лицом к камину, и старается не ударить себя.

Просто фантастический первый день. 

Илья случайно засыпает, и он винит в этом тот факт, что он, вероятно, не спал уже сорок восемь часов. Когда он просыпается, в камине горит огонь, а в холодильнике он находит оставшиеся от завтрака яйца, но нет ни следа ни одного из его партнёров. Логическая часть его разума сообщает ему, что нет необходимости впадать в панику, потому что это место не просто так называется _конспиративным_ , так что нет никакой возможности, что кто-либо мог найти их так быстро, и в любом случае, если бы их нашли, то, разумеется, забрали бы их всех, а не только двоих. Это означает, что с ними обоими всё в порядке. Однако чем дольше Илья бродит по хижине и не находит здесь ничего, кроме остывающего огня и ещё более остывающих яиц, тем больше его страхи начинают брать верх над логической часть его разума. Что, если они мертвы? Что, если они вышли на прогулку и оказались в плену? Или вызвали лавину, потому что Илья совершенно уверен, что Соло одним своим присутствием может вызывать стихийные бедствия?

У Ильи начинают дрожать руки, когда передняя дверь распахивается, и только тот факт, что Илья оставил пистолет в своей спальне, не даёт ему пристрелить их обоих. 

Соло смотрит на задушенное выражение его лица и улыбается удивительно горькой улыбкой. 

Однако он ничего не говорит, что, по мнению Ильи, сейчас будет лучше для них всех. Вместо этого Габи восклицает:

— Илья! Ты проснулся. Мы подумали, что лучше дать тебе поспать. 

— Где, — выдавливает из себя Илья, — вы были?

— Соло взял меня пострелять, — говорит Габи, её щёки ярко-красные от холода. — Сказал, мне нужно научиться лучше целиться. 

Соло фыркает.

— После Стамбула? — спрашивает он. — Да, я бы сказал, что тебе нужна практика. Вот для чего нужно свободное время. Ты согласен, Большевик?

Илья почти подпрыгивает от прямого обращения. 

— Полагаю, — это всё, что он может придумать сказать, и что-то мелькает в глазах Соло, когда он это говорит, что-то горькое и почти сердитое. 

Однако Соло ничего не говорит, просто смотрит на Габи и спрашивает:

— Проголодалась? Кажется, уже почти время обеда.

Габи улыбается ему.

— Я могу есть, — отвечает она.

— Я буду готовить, — говорит Соло. 

Улыбка Габи становится шире. 

— Я знаю, что ты будешь, — говорит она. 

Соло отправляется готовить, Габи идёт переодеться, и, после неловкой паузы, Илья идёт принять столь необходимый душ. 

Обед не представляет собой ничего особенного, просто ветчина и яйца, потому что — как не преминул пожаловаться Соло, — в холодильнике не особо много запасов. Они втроём едят за маленьким столиком, сталкиваясь локтями и иногда случайно путая столовые приборы, и Илья поджимает колени под столом, чтобы не ударить Соло. Соло, похоже, не замечает этого, просто продолжает флиртовать с Габи, которая прекрасно понимает, что он делает, и отвечает ему с невозмутимым лицом. 

Илья не произносит ни слова. 

После того, как они заканчивают с обедом, Габи и Наполеон спорят о том, кто будет мыть посуду, и, пока у них длится четвёртый раунд: _Я готовил, так что ты убираешь! Никто не просил тебя готовить!_ — Илья, в конце концов, моет всё сам.

Соло говорит:

— Я видел деревню в соседней долине. Хочу сходить посмотреть, может, у них есть что-то поинтересней, чем яйца и мясо. Кто-нибудь хочет пойти?

Илья чувствует тяжёлый и многозначительный взгляд Соло, и часть его задается вопросом, является ли это протянутой ему оливковой ветвью, является ли это выходом из сетей неловкости и молчания, в которые они попали — но остальная часть его молчит. Он не может принять это. 

— Нет, — говорит Габи. — Мне совсем не хочется ещё снега за шиворот. 

Соло переводит взгляд на неё и делает обиженный вид.

— Это было всего один раз!

Габи не отвечает, просто закатывает глаза и уходит в свою комнату.

Илья и Соло долго сидят друг против друга, не говоря ни слова, пока Илья больше не может выдержать молчания. Он двигается, глубоко засовывает руки в карманы и говорит:

— Соло…

Соло резко встаёт, скрежет ножек кресла по ковру эффективно заставляет Илью замолчать. 

— Нам, вероятно, следует караулить сегодня ночью, — говорит он, собранный и деловой. — Я не спал прошлой ночью, обходил периметр, проверил некоторые местные подъездные дороги, но это только потому, что я поспал несколько часов по дороге сюда. Полагаю, сегодня мы должны разделить дежурство. 

Это оливковая ветвь, которую Илья может принять.

— Да, — говорит он. — Я скажу об этом Габи. Я возьму первое дежурство. 

Соло кивает, задерживает взгляд на Илье на короткую секунду, а затем уходит.

Илья выходит наружу, обходит периметр, проверяет некоторые местные тропинки, а когда он возвращается в дом, Габи лежит на диване перед пылающим в камине огнём. Приятно оказаться в тепле после холода ранней зимы снаружи, поэтому он приседает перед пламенем, стягивает перчатки, растопыривает пальцы и смотрит, как горят дрова. 

— Что случилось у вас с Соло?

Прямо в точку. Вот и связывайся после этого с девчонкой из мастерской.

Илья не смотрит на неё.

— Ничего.

— Чушь собачья. — Он слышит, как она снова движется, и внезапно она оказывается рядом с ним, сидит, скрестив ноги на ковре, а её пальцы лежат на сгибе его локтя. 

— Илья, — говорит она. — Ну же, поговори со мной. 

Илья хочет этого. Габи тёплая, приветливая и утешающая, и за последние несколько месяцев они даже стали ближе друг к другу, чем он когда-либо мог подумать, поэтому он хочет поделиться с ней, хочет излить душу и держать её за руку — но он не может. Он не может говорить о том, что он чувствует, потому что он не _понимает_ , что он чувствует, и он смотрит на неё, вымученно улыбается и говорит:

— Всё будет хорошо, Габи. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться. 

На Габи это не производит никакого впечатления.

— Вы друг другу слова не сказали после Берлина, — говорит она. — Мне нужно знать почему. 

— Тебе не нужно.

— Мне _нужно!_ — настойчиво заявляет она, и у Ильи почему-то сжимается горло. Она и его напарница тоже, и она говорит: — Мы работаем вместе, и я доверяю свою жизнь вам обоим. Но прямо сейчас я не могу доверить вам жизни друг друга, и это проблема. — Она мгновение изучает его, огонь просвечивает сквозь её волосы, и, наконец, она произносит:  
— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты поговорил со мной, Илья. В чём бы ни было дело, мне нужно, чтобы ты поговорил с _ним_.

У Ильи появляется такое чувство, что разговоры — это не то, что ему нужно делать, что это не то, что он _хочет_ делать, и от этого всё становится гораздо хуже. Соло рассмеялся бы ему в лицо, если бы он признался в этом, но он не может сказать это Габи, не _станет_ говорить ей это. 

— Я разберусь с этим, — говорит он, игнорируя тот факт, что ему становится всё труднее и труднее подавлять свой акцент. — Всё будет хорошо. 

Молчание Габи в лучшем случае скептическое. Она сжимает пальцами его локоть и говорит:

— Хорошо. 

Они проводят день в тишине, которую почти можно назвать дружеской. Габи читает на диване, Илья убирается в оружейном шкафчике и начищает оружие до тех пор, пока оно не начинает блестеть в свете огня. Позже Габи исчезает в своей комнате, и Илья остается один, поддерживая огонь и не думая о напряженности, которая повисла в воздухе. 

Соло возвращается на заходе солнца, с рюкзаком, набитым зимними овощами, изысканно нарезанными кусками мяса и очень дорогим на вид бальзамическим уксусом. Он готовит на всех, не переставая поддерживать непрерывный односторонний поток болтовни, жалуясь на то, что в конспиративных домах А.Н.К.Л. никогда не оказывается фартуков, и, даже если Илья никогда бы в этом не признался, приготовленная еда оказывается просто фантастической. Илья съедает так много, что он уверен, что его желудок к концу ужина растянулся вдвое, и он совсем не замечает, как Соло наблюдает за ним, наблюдает за каждым куском, каждым проблеском удовольствия от еды на его лице, не замечает, как Соло наблюдает за ним, кусая губы так, что это почти может говорить о потере. 

На этот раз посуду Габи моет посуду, а Соло вытирает тарелки, раз уж она согласилась мыть. Илья идёт в свою комнату, надевает ботинки и самую тёплую куртку, берёт с батареи шарф, шапку и перчатки, затем засовывает пистолет в кобуру, пристёгивает нож к бедру, и вешает на плечо винтовку, которую он взял из потайного шкафчика с оружием. Его партнеры уже закончили с посудой к тому времени, когда он выходит в гостиную, и он говорит:

— Я вернусь около полуночи. 

Габи кивает, её внимание уже поглощено книгой. Соло, растянувшийся у огня, смотрит на него и говорит:

— Береги себя, Большевик. Разбуди меня, когда вернёшься, я буду дежурить вторым. 

Илья сглатывает, и ему почти удаётся улыбнуться:

— Конечно, Ковбой. 

Альпийский воздух колюче-холодный, но с зимой в Сибири ничто не может сравниться, так что Илья едва замечает холод. Он целых полчаса обходит хижину по периметру, проверяя ловушки и самодельные сигнальные устройства, которые он установил днём, а затем он находит место с хорошим обзором — на скале в полумиле от хижины, — и оттуда наблюдает за тёмными долинами. Отблески света видны из деревни, в которой Соло побывал днём, а между деревьями ветер доносит шёпот от окон хижины, но кроме этого, здесь ничего нет, кроме Ильи и звёзд. 

Он смотрит на звёзды, на Пояс Ориона и на широко раскинувшееся созвездие Плуга, и думает о Соло. 

Всё было бы намного проще, если бы Альверес не был так похож на него. 

В половине одиннадцатого Илья покидает свою скалу и возвращается в лес. Он бесшумно движется по снегу, не тревожа деревья, старается идти по твёрдой земле, а не по снегу везде, где только можно, и заметает свои следы, когда ему приходится их оставить. У него занимает двадцать минут вернуться в хижину тем же самым извилистым обходным путём, которым он отсюда уходил. Ни одно из его сигнальных устройств не сработало, все его ловушки остались нетронутыми, так что он крадётся к двери в хижину, уже готовясь лечь спать. 

— Соло, ты не можешь всерьёз так думать.

Илья застывает на пороге. В голосе Габи звучит _праведное_ негодование, и он знает, что подслушивать — это не лучшая идея, но не может заставить себя открыть дверь. 

В тоне Соло звучит горечь.

— Почему нет? — спрашивает он. — Насколько мне известно, русские не большие поклонники… таких вещей. 

Пауза едва слышная, но Илья её замечает. Конечно, он замечает, и он в любом случае не глуп. Он знает, о чём они говорят. Как он мог бы не знать?

Винтовка внезапной тяжестью давит на плечо. 

— Он не совсем твой типичный русский, — говорит Габи. — Я думала, ты уже это заметил. 

— Я был бы мёртв, если бы он был, — честно и с поразительной откровенностью говорит Соло. — Я знаю это. Но шпионаж — это одно. А это? Совершенно другое. 

— Я бы не стала спешить с такими предположениями. 

Илья слышит, как Соло фыркает, и это звучит почти ласково.

— Это не предположение, — говорит он. — Это обоснованное утверждение. У меня… есть опыт подобных реакций. 

— Опыт?

Соло на секунду делает паузу.

— Сандерс, — наконец говорит он. — Мой куратор из ЦРУ. Когда он узнал, что я готов выполнять такую работу, то ясно дал понять, что он думает обо мне. «Педик», «извращенец». Всё в таком духе. Не слишком оригинально.

— Свинья. 

— Не могу не согласиться, — говорит Соло с толикой веселья. — Но дело в том, что спецслужбы могут санкционировать много вещей, чтобы выполнить работу, но это не значит, что они _одобряют_ их. Я думаю, что Большевик может быть готов санкционировать, но не настолько готов, чтобы принять. — Он снова делает паузу, и когда он говорит, в его тоне горечь. — Особенно если бы он знал, насколько _сильно_ я бы предпочёл его Альвересу. 

Илья всё ещё стоит на крыльце, мускулы оцепенели, язык будто примёрз — и это не из-за того, что только что сказал Соло. 

Где-то в заснеженной дали раздаётся высокий и нежный звон колокольчика. В одно мгновение звон замолкает, торопливые руки срывают колокольчик с ветвей дерева, но Илья знает этот колокольчик, потому что сам оставил его на верёвке, натянутой между деревьями всего в одной миле от хижины — и теперь, когда он смотрит, когда всё его внимание направлено на мир вокруг него, а не на разговор, который он не должен подслушивать из-за двери, он видит среди деревьев огни. 

Сердце Ильи громко стучит в ушах.

Он проскальзывает через дверь, держа винтовку в руке, и закрывает за собой дверь так тихо, как только может. Он оставляет снег на ковре, но его это не волнует, он поворачивается, быстро, как тень, и прижимает палец к губам:

— Гасите свет. 

Соло начинает действовать быстрее, чем он успевает договорить, выключая лампы и затаптывая огонь в камине. 

— Альверес? — низким напряжённым голосом спрашивает он.

— Неясно, — отвечает Илья.

— Друзья?

— Маловероятно. Они бы предупредили заранее.

Соло сжимает челюсти.

— Как они нас нашли?

— Проследовали за машиной в Берлине, — строит предположения Илья. — Увидели план. Нашли путевой лист. Шли по нашим следам…

— Это имеет значение? — шипит Габи. — Что мы будем делать?

Руки Соло непринуждённо висят по бокам. 

— Вы вдвоём уходите, — говорит он. — Если это Альверес, то он знает только обо мне. Если это не Альверес, я задержу их, чтобы дать вам шанс уйти.

— _Нет_ , — резко произносит Габи, одновременно с ней Илья говорит: 

— Неправильно. Если это Альверес, и он следовал за нами до аэродрома, то он знает о том, что нас трое. Если это не Альверес, тогда вместе у нас больше шансов, чем по отдельности. 

В глазах Соло вспыхивает что-то тёмное, горькое и _грустное_. 

— Почему, Большевик, — говорит он, его голос напряжённый, но он всё ещё пытается изображать веселье, — как будто тебе не всё равно. 

Илья должен игнорировать это. Илья должен игнорировать это, должен двигаться и укреплять это место, потому что это даст им хоть какой-то шанс выжить, но он больше _не может_ игнорировать это. 

— Больше, чем ты думаешь, Ковбой, — говорит он тише, чем хотел. 

В глазах Соло вспыхивает шок, возможно, даже понимание, но на это нет времени. Илья расправляет плечи и говорит:

— Никто из нас не знает этих гор, так что если мы попытаемся бежать отсюда в темноте, это закончится только тем, что мы потеряемся и попадём в плен. Лучший способ действий — это остаться здесь и укрепить это место как можно лучше. Послать сигнал Уэверли и продержаться до тех пор, пока не придёт подкрепление. 

Соло всё ещё кажется скорее сбитым с толку, а не профессионально собранным, но он старается взять себя в руки.

— Снайпер на крыше, — говорит он.

— Я, — вызывается Илья.

— Стрелки в окнах здесь внизу. Бомбы?

Илья качает головой.

— Нет времени их делать, — говорит он. 

— Я уже сделала несколько. 

Илья и Соло одновременно поворачиваются и смотрят на Габи. В её глазах, несмотря на страх, появляется намёк на веселье, и она говорит:

— Бомбы из кусков трубы, с дистанционными детонаторами. Две под моей кроватью, — она пожимает плечами, немного стесняясь, и говорит: — Двигатели сложные. Бомбы простые. 

На губах Соло появляется лёгкая улыбка.

— Мне кажется, я люблю тебя. 

Габи слегка приседает в реверансе и говорит:

— Мне нужно было чем-то заняться сегодня, пока вы двое игнорировали друг друга. 

Илья не смотрит на Соло. Он не думает, что он может, и говорит: 

— Ковбой, установи бомбы. Я подготовлю здесь всё. 

Соло _смотрит_ на него, смотрит до тех пор, пока Илья не может больше его игнорировать и должен оглянуться, а затем Соло улыбается ему своей широкой белозубой американской улыбкой и говорит:

— Есть, сэр!

Они принимаются за дело.

Илья выгребает всё содержимое из оружейного шкафчика и даёт Габи такое количество оружия, с которым, как он думает, она может справиться, в то время как она подает сигнал бедствия кому бы то ни было из А.Н.К.Л., кто находится поблизости, и начинает сооружать баррикаду, чтобы заблокировать входную дверь. Соло возвращается через пять минут, его пальто покрыто снегом, руки испачканы землей, и после короткого спора о том, кому достанется «калашников»: «— О, я возьму _его_. — Это русское оружие. Оно моё. — Иди к чёрту, Большевик, у тебя уже есть винтовка!» — он помогает Илье поставить баррикаду перед дверью. Они особо ничего не могут сделать с окнами, но, к счастью, здесь их только два, и оба в гостиной, так что Соло и Габи занимают позицию каждый у своего. Илья выбирается на крышу через световой люк и разгребает снег, освобождая достаточно места для своих длинных ног, а когда он возвращается к люку, чтобы взять винтовку, Соло ждёт его. Он протягивает ему винтовку с глушителем и прицелом, затем несколько запасных магазинов, и, когда его руки пустеют, он говорит:

— Эй, Большевик?

Илья перестаёт проверять магазины, смотрит вниз через люк.

— Ковбой?

— После, — говорит Соло, и в его глазах появляется блеск, который Илья не совсем понимает, но думает, что это может быть надеждой. — Мы с тобой поговорим. 

— После, — повторяет Илья почти как обещание и не вполне улыбается. — Прежде всего, постарайся, чтобы было это после. — Он делает паузу, а затем, уже тише, говорит: — Позаботься о Габи.

У Соло серьёзное лицо.

— Будь осторожен, Большевик. 

Больше ни для чего нет времени.

Илья устраивается на заснеженной крыше, выравнивает свою винтовку и смотрит через прицел. Огни теперь ярче, ближе, и Илья делает глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться, потом ещё один, потому что их больше, чем он ожидал, гораздо больше. Если прислушаться, то можно услышать осторожные и приглушённые разговоры шепотом, но они недостаточно громкие, чтобы он мог определить язык. Что-то романской группы, думает он, но это всё, что ему удается определить — и внезапно он снова оказывается в берлинском Хилтоне, Соло, голый и полный желания, и Альверес с галстуком вокруг шеи партнёра Ильи. 

Илья стискивает зубы и готовится к войне. 

В тот момент, когда тёмные тени среди деревьев оказываются на расстоянии выстрела, Илья начинает медленно и аккуратно стрелять, выбирая цель и поражая её, умело нажимая на спусковой крючок. Глушитель его винтовки — лучший из всех представленных на рынке, поэтому не слышно почти никакого шума, только тихий хлопок, а затем хруст снега под коленями. Илья успевает пристрелить по меньшей мере семерых прежде, чем остальные что-то замечают. Однако когда кто-то, наконец, _замечает_ , из-за деревьев раздаются крики — возмущённые и определённо на итальянском, и Илья внезапно обнаруживает, что ищет кого-то, кто на полголовы выше остальных, кого-то со светлыми волосами и подбородком как у Ильи. 

Однако он берёт себя в руки и возвращается к делу. За тридцать секунд он успевает уложить ещё троих, а затем начинается стрельба. 

Илья заранее удостоверился, что крыша будет защищать его, но пули со свистом вспарывают ночной воздух. Он не позволяет себе отвлекаться на это, не моргает, просто продолжает целиться и стрелять, целиться и стрелять, и когда снизу начинает стрекотать «калашников» Соло и трещать пистолет Габи, эти звуки резонируют в его костях словно опера. Они сражаются. Они сражаются вместе, и ничто не может их разделить. 

Но тёмные фигуры продолжают наступать из-за деревьев. 

У Ильи подходят к концу патроны во втором магазине, когда Соло взрывает бомбы Габи, и от взрывов у него звенит в ушах. Но ему не нужны уши, чтобы продолжать стрелять, поэтому он стреляет, снимая ещё двоих, пока мир вокруг него не приходит в норму, а затем, сжавшись, меняет магазин. Но этого не достаточно, ничего из этого недостаточно, потому что прежде чем Илья успевает вернуться на свою позицию, тёмные фигуры бегут по взрытой земле, пригнувшись и скрючившись, и они оказываются под карнизами хижины прежде, чем Илья успевает их достать. 

Он изрыгает грубое русское ругательство, затем наклоняется назад ко всё ещё открытому люку и кричит:

— Они идут!

Снизу раздаётся напряжённый и сосредоточенный голос Соло:

— Мы знаем!

Больше всего на свете Илья хочет спрыгнуть вниз через этот люк, защититься своих партнёров, заслонить их своим телом словно щитом — но это не план. Он должен оставаться на крыше, продолжать стрелять, помешать им окружить дом, и он должен оставаться здесь, что бы ни случилось внизу. 

Раздаётся звон разбитых стёкол, и Габи кричит, но это не крик, который полон страха, нет, это практически рёв. 

Теперь тёмных фигур вокруг хижины стало меньше, и они намного лучше прячутся, чем раньше. Илья насчитал четыре, быть может, пять, и, пока из дома доносятся звуки борьбы и разрушений, следующие четыре минуты он проводит, снимая их одного за другим: одному стреляет в голову, двое получают пули в ногу, а затем, когда они спотыкаются, в грудь. Несколько оставшихся ведут себя умнее, и Илья пристально вглядывается вдаль, пытаясь понять, является ли эта тонкая загогулина веткой дерева или неосторожно выставленной рукой, когда он слышит крик внизу. 

Кровь Илья _застывает_ в жилах. 

Это была Габи, он знает это даже без грубого и уязвимого крика, который за этим следует: — Не трогай её!

Соло.

Конечно, Соло.

Илья отталкивается от края и подбирается как можно ближе к люку так, чтобы внутрь не посыпался снег. 

Через итальянскую речь он слышит резкое дыхание, а затем: — _Отпусти_ её! Тебе не она нужна!

Определённо Альверес. 

Илья отталкивает винтовку в сторону и на ощупь вытаскивает из кобуры пистолет. Среди деревьев притаился ещё по меньшей мере один враг и кто знает, сколько их внизу, поэтому сомнительно, что шансы складываются в его пользу, но Соло в отчаянии, а Габи _молчит_ , и нет ничего, что Илья готов принять меньше, чем его партнёры в опасности. 

— Скажите своему другу спуститься с крыши, мистер Армстронг, — раздаётся голос с акцентом, — и я её _отпущу_.

Армстронг. Джереми Армстронг. Это было прикрытие Соло, имя, которым он представился. 

У Ильи достаточно опыта, чтобы знать, что ему не следует делать первый шаг. Он остаётся на крыше, неподвижный, как статуя, палец всё ещё на спусковом крючке, а Соло говорит:

— Какой друг на крыше? Это я был снайпером. Я многозадачный. Здесь никого нет, кроме нас. 

Кто-то — как предполагает Илья, Альверес — издевательски фыркает. 

— Мои люди на аэродроме в Германии видели, что вас было трое, — говорит он. — И мы видели три цепочки следов по дороге сюда. Теперь скажи ему спуститься сюда, иначе твоей подруге придётся беспокоиться о гораздо большем, чем рана на голове. 

Рана на голове. У Габи рана на голове. Илья мысленно уже перебирает возможные опасности: сотрясение мозга, субдуральная гематома, кровоизлияние, повреждение мозга. От ран на голове никогда не бывает ничего хорошего, но сейчас из них двоих внизу только Соло, и только он может дать полную оценку фактам. Илья понятия не имеет, сколько там людей, у него нет никакого представления, какая опасность. Это не его черёд делать ход — и пока он лежит здесь, в снегу и стреляных гильзах, он осознаёт, что он не психует, что он уже не сомневается в правильности решений Соло. Он доверяет ему сделать правильный ход. 

— Курякин? — жёстко и формально произносит Соло. — Теллер без сознания, к её голове приставлен пистолет. Спускайся. Делай, что он говорит. 

Илья делает на паузу на секунду, думает, затем шумно встаёт, топает ногами по крыше хижины, тяжело ступает к люку. Он садится на его край, свешивает через него ноги, и, пока он делает вид, что не может придумать, как спуститься, прячет свой пистолет в кучу грязного снега в нескольких сантиметрах от края люка. В конце концов, он спрыгивает вниз, словно кошка, и быстро оглядывает комнату, в то время как его грубо хватают и обыскивают, проверяют кобуру, отстёгивают нож от лодыжки. 

Шесть бандитов, плюс Альверес. Все вооружены до зубов, все готовы услужить боссу. Габи без сознания лежит в углу, её волосы стянуты в хвост, по лицу течёт кровь, капает из её носа. Илья не особо сильно беспокоится об этом, потому что он знает, как сильно могут кровоточить раны на голове, тем более, пока он смотрит на неё, она начинает шевелиться. Это хорошо. Он неё не будет много пользы, но она останется жива. Илья переключает внимание на Соло, и, что ж, здесь всё не так хорошо. Соло стоит на коленях перед камином, без пиджака, без его любимого «калашникова», и его руки связаны за спиной под таким углом, который, как Илья знает из личного опыта, очень болезненный. Вероятно, узлы завязаны на запястьях и локтях, а двое головорезов стоят с каждой стороны, целясь ему в голову. У Соло тоже идёт кровь, кровь из носа течёт по его губам и подбородку, кровь от того, что, как полагает Илья, было прицельным выстрелом, пачкает его белую рубашку. 

Соло на короткий миг встречается взглядом с Ильей, и в его глазах появляется вызов. 

— На колени, — раздаётся резкий приказ с итальянским акцентом, и Илью пинают сзади по ногам, заставляя упасть на колени, и заламывают за спину руки, также, как Соло. Он закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать от боли, и затем его хватают за волосы, тянут его голову назад, разворачивая лицом вверх — и, что ж, это почти как смотреться в зеркало. 

На мгновение на лице Альвереса мелькает удивление, и он отдёргивает руку, словно обжёгшись о кожу Ильи. 

— Что ж, — говорит он. — У тебя красивое лицо. 

Илья не отвечает. Он не думает, что от него на самом деле ждут какого-то ответа. Альверес смотрит на Соло. 

— Я понимаю, почему ты держишь его рядом, — говорит он, голос масляный от самодовольного обаяния, а затем, безо всякого предупреждения, он бьёт Илью по лицу рукояткой своего пистолета. 

Боль пронзает череп Ильи, ярко и горячо пульсирует в его носу, но он не позволяет себе показать, что ему больно. КГБ многому его научило, и он просто сплёвывает кровь через разбитую губу и с яростью смотрит на Альвереса. Альвереса это, похоже, совершенно не беспокоит, он просто протягивает руку, проводит большим пальцем по крови, мажет ею по горлу Ильи, а затем хватает его за уже сломанный нос и резко _поворачивает._

Илья слышит, как в двух метрах от него шипит Соло. Белые мушки мелькают у него перед глазами целых тридцать секунд, а затем Альверес говорит:

— Ни у кого не может быть _моего_ лица, кроме _меня_.

— Ты нарциссический сукин сын, — выплёвывает Соло. 

После Илья собирает поговорить со своим партнёром о том, что он не нуждается в защите, спасибо большое, но прямо сейчас у него всё болит и он рад даже самой короткой передышке. Кровь заливает ему горло, поэтому он снова сплёвывает и наблюдает, как кровь впитывается в сбитый ковёр. 

В углу Габи открывает глаза, и Илья быстро ловит её взгляд и, больше не глядя на неё, едва заметно качает головой. _Не сейчас. Береги силы._ Из них только она одна не связана, и они должны сохранить это преимущество, поэтому она не должна привлекать к себе внимание. Габи, кажется, понимает, что он имеет в виду, и она не двигается, ничего не говорит, просто прикрывает глаза и наблюдает. 

Хорошо. Это хорошо.

Альверес снова подходит к Соло, его пистолет теперь испачкан кровью и слюной Ильи. Он подцепляет пальцами подбородок Соло, поднимает его лицо и говорит:

— Где моя книга?

У Соло твёрдый взгляд.

— Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь.

Альверес кивает одному из своих бандитов, и тяжёлый удар приходится прямо на правую почку Соло.

— Я скажу это снова, — говорит Альверес со всем итальянским очарованием, в то время как Соло хрипит на ковре. — Где моя книга? Книга, которую ты украл из сейфа в моём номере, пока я спал?

— Ах, _эта_ книга. — Соло выпрямляется, улыбается ослепительной улыбкой, которую лишь самую малость портит кровь на его зубах. — Я сжёг её в камине, который позади меня. Если ты поищешь, возможно, ты найдешь несколько страниц. 

Ещё один удар, на этот раз по другой почке.

— Не лги мне, Армстронг.

— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Соло. — Я признаюсь. На самом деле меня зовут не Армстронг. 

На этот раз удар приходится по рёбрам, и резкий треск эхом разносится по хижине. 

— _Книга._

— Она у наших начальников, — говорит Илья сквозь стиснутые зубы, потому что нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы Соло убили за то, чего он не знает. — О том, где она сейчас, он знает не больше, чем я. 

Альверес в открытую изучает Илью, и в том, что на него смотрит его собственное лицо, есть что-то отчётливо нервирующее. 

— Ты лжёшь мне? — спрашивает он.

— У меня нет причины лгать, — говорит Илья. 

Альверес плавно поднимает пистолет и мягко прижимает дуло ко лбу Соло.

— Нет причины пытаться спасти жизнь твоему другу?

Илья не смотрит на Соло. Он не думает, что может.

— Он не мой друг. 

На этот раз Альверес изучает Илью немного дольше, затем говорит:

— Курякин, верно? Ты не умеешь лгать. Но это значит, что то, что ты сказал о моей книге, вероятно, правда. — Он поворачивается к Соло и в этот раз сам бьёт его ногой в живот. — Я бы предположил, что моя книга теперь находится в руках ЦРУ, — говорит он, — но присутствие твоего русского друга вносит путаницу. Поэтому мой следующий вопрос. У кого, — удар в лицо, — сейчас, — удар в бок, — моя, — удар по руке, — книга? — Удар по почке для пущей убедительности. 

На Соло уже почти не осталось живого места. Он ухмыляется Альвересу, кровь течёт между его зубов. 

— У кого-то, кто никогда не отдаст её тебе, — говорит он и выплёвывает мокроту и кровь на собственные колени. 

Альверес не выглядит особо взволнованным, но опять же, Илья полагает, что нельзя стать всемирно известным торговцем оружием, не обладая большим запасом самообладания. 

— Похоже, — говорит Альверес, — насилие не работает. 

Он проводит пальцами по крови, сочащейся из свежего пореза на щеке Соло, и говорит:

— Ничего. У меня есть другие способы убедить вас, мистер Армстронг. — Он поворачивается к своим головорезам и приказывает: — Разденьте его. 

Соло, голый и нагнутый над столом, галстук на его шее, руки дрожат под собственным весом. Илья без объяснений знает, к чему всё идет, и он бросается вперед, разрывая веревки на запястьях. В одно мгновение его окружает трое мужчин, и прежде чем он успевает хоть что-то сделать, он лежит на животе, в то время как двое навалились на него сверху, и он вырывается и извивается, но всё _бесполезно._

Альверес равнодушно смотрит на него.

— Жди своей очереди.

Рубашку Соло разрывают, следом за ней такая же участь постигает его брюки, которые топчут головорезы Альвереса. Его кожа покрыта отметинами и далека от совершенства, старые шрамы соседствуют с новыми порезами и синяками, и Альверес говорит:

— Положите его на диван. Не хочу пачкать колени. 

Илья, на которого навалилась половина охранников в комнате, _рычит._ Это гортанный, почти животный звук, и он чувствует, как ярость всё нарастает и нарастает. 

Соло ловит его взгляд и криво улыбается. Это далеко не счастливая улыбка, нет, она покорная и принимающая. Она говорит: _«Не дерись, просто позволь этому случиться»._

Илья не собирается позволить этому случиться. Он пытается справиться с охранниками и с верёвками, и он чувствует, как путы, стягивающие его запястья, рвутся, словно сухая солома, но общий вес трёх мужчин — это слишком много даже для него, и он не может, он не может... Альверес одной рукой держит Соло за волосы, в другой у него ремень Соло, и этим ремнём он наносит громкий удар по обнажённой коже Соло, неожиданно брызгает кровь и…

Раздаётся оглушительный грохот выстрела, и внезапно между глаз Альвереса появляется дыра от пули. 

Красный туман застилает глаза Ильи. 

После этого наступает абсолютный хаос, и Илья на самом деле не помнит большую часть этого. В его памяти моментальные снимки, фрагменты — его руки вокруг чьего-то горла, ломают, сжимают; он прыгает и хватает пистолет, спрятанный в снегу над его головой — но лучше всего он помнит Габи, которая стоит в углу вся в крови, в её руках украденный пистолет, она целится и стреляет, целится и стреляет, спокойная, хладнокровная и профессиональная. 

Когда через шесть минут в дверь врываются люди Уэверли, руки Ильи только-только перестают дрожать, а Соло приседает рядом с Габи, осторожно ощупывая рану на её голове. Он всё ещё голый, но когда мужчины в чёрных лыжных масках и чёрных ботинках начинают заполнять залитую кровью и разрушенную хижину, полную трупов, он сжимает руку Габи, встаёт и говорит:

— Джентльмены. Рад, что вы смогли к нам присоединиться.

Илья не знает, ударить его или поцеловать.


	3. Chapter 3

Люди Уэверли берут на себя уборку. 

Илья просто сидит рядом с Габи на диване и смотрит, как они уносят тела. Габи измучена, Илья может определить это по тёмным синякам под её глазами, но она всё равно сидит с безупречно прямой спиной, сцепленные руки лежат на коленях, губы крепко сжаты. Илья не слишком удивлён: она быстро и хорошо училась в последние месяцы, но это не значит, что убить в первый раз сколько-нибудь легче. 

Он пододвигается ближе, толкает её плечом.

— Ты в порядке?

Габи не смотрит на него. 

— Да, — быстро говорит она, а затем, после паузы: — Нет. Думаю, я буду?

Илья усмехается и, протянув руку, обнимает её за плечи.

— Ты будешь, — уверенно заявляет он. — Ты спасла нас, меня и Соло. Ты будешь более чем в порядке. 

Тогда Габи смотрит на него, и её глаза ярко сияют, несмотря на усталость. 

— Ты что-то понял, — с сомнением говорит она. 

Илья думает о грубом ворсе ковра под его щекой и покорной улыбке на губах Соло. 

— Не вовремя, — говорит он. — Не раньше… — Он замолкает, не может заставить себя продолжать, потому что то, что этот _монстр_ собирался сделать, было кощунственным, отвратительным, и Илья до сих пор не может смириться с тем, что он практически ничего не мог сделать, чтобы остановить это. 

Габи накрывает его руку своей маленькой тёплой ладошкой. 

— С Соло всё хорошо, — говорит она. — Он в порядке. — Она делает паузу, затем говорит. — И я думаю, что теперь он тебя понимает.

Илья, прищурившись, смотрит на неё.

— Понимает меня?

Уголки губ Габи чуть приподнимаются в улыбке.

— Понимает, почему ты себя так странно вёл, — поясняет она, и, взглянув в её глаза, Илья понимает, что она точно знает, что происходило в его голове последние несколько дней. 

Илья чувствует, как его щёки краснеют.

— Ты знала, — прямо говорит он.

— Наверное, ещё раньше, чем ты, — отвечает Габи и прижимается к нему. — Я никогда раньше не видела, чтобы два человека ссорились с такой _страстью._

Если это возможно, Илья краснеет ещё сильнее. 

— У меня нет страсти, — бормочет он.

Габи тихо смеётся и сжимает его руку.

— Конечно, у тебя нет, — говорит она и останавливается на этом. 

Соло выходит из спальни через некоторое время, переодевшись в чистую одежду, на нём водолазка, которая прячет синяки на его горле, и он становится перед ними. Его лицо — сплошная масса наливающихся синяков и порезов, и он говорит:

— Самолёт ждёт на аэродроме, чтобы вытащить нас отсюда. Полковник Симмонс готов отвезти нас, если мы готовы прогуляться. 

Илья знает, что этот вопрос скорее предназначен Габи, чем ему, но Соло задерживает на нём взгляд на мгновение дольше, чем должен. 

— Я готова убраться отсюда, — говорит Габи и встаёт. Рана на её голове обработана и зашита, и полевой врач совершенно уверен, что это просто порез, не сотрясение. Илья сомневался до тех пор, пока не увидел, как она двигается, потому что она не утратила ни грамма своей грации и изящества, поэтому он тоже встаёт и кивает Соло. 

Соло устало улыбается. 

— Я сообщу полковнику.

Спуск от хижины определённо занимает значительно меньше времени, чем им потребовалось, чтобы добраться туда, и каждый шаг прочь от кровавой бани делает вес, давящий на плечи Ильи, чуточку меньше. Никакой болтовни, никакого духа товарищества, просто они втроем идут плотной кучкой, Габи в середине, свет звёзд отражается от тёмного синяка, который расцветает на лбу Соло. 

Илья решает не думать о том, как выглядит его собственное лицо.

Самолёт поднимается в воздух через четыре минуты после того, как они оказываются на борту, а Габи засыпает на плече Соло через шесть минут. Илья приносит подушку и одеяло, пока Соло удобно устраивает Габи на ряду кресел, и, пока она тихонько посапывает в уголке, они сидят напротив друг друга, сталкиваясь коленями, откинувшись на сиденья и — _наконец-то_ — расслабившись. 

Они летят уже час, когда Соло наконец говорит:

— Кошмарно выглядишь, Большевик.

Илья медленно моргает и говорит:

— Да и ты сам не произведение искусства, Ковбой. 

Соло пожимает плечами и, не скрываясь, морщится.

— Всего лишь несколько синяков, — говорит он. — Но твой нос, я уверен, сломан, по меньшей мере, в трёх местах.

— Неважно, — говорит Илья. — Это внешнее. 

Соло хмурит лоб. 

— Это изменит твоё лицо, — говорит он. — Не уверен, что хочу, чтобы твоё лицо менялось. 

Илья ёрзает, чувствует, как зудит спина под рубашкой. 

— Разве смысл был не в том, чтобы оно изменилось? — спрашивает он. — Альверес не хотел, чтобы я был похож на него. Кажется, его желание исполнилось. 

Соло приподнимает бровь.

— Значит, ты просто оставишь всё как есть? — резко спрашивает он. — Просто позволишь ему изуродовать тебя?

— Да, — рявкает Илья. — Потому что я так же сильно не хочу быть похожим на _него_ , как он не хотел быть похожим на _меня_. — В его голосе злость, которую он не ожидал, горечь и боль, потому что всю свою жизнь и всю свою карьеру он имел дело с очень плохими людьми — но это была не _его_ жизнь. Это был Соло, голый и уязвимый, которого нагнули над столом и причиняли боль — и меньше всего на свете Илья хочет, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь Соло смотрел на него и видел этого _ублюдка_. 

У Ильи трясутся руки. Он не заметил, когда это началось. 

— Большевик, — голос Соло спокойный, плавный, и он наклоняется и кладёт руку на колено Ильи. — Эй, Большевик. Посмотри на меня. — Илья смотрит, смотрит на синяки и порезы, на разбитую губу и кровь в волосах, и Соло говорит: — Ты не он. Ты никогда не станешь им. 

Илья рычит, качает головой, не говоря ни слова. 

— _Эй,_ — Соло теряет самообладание. Он смотрит искренне, умоляюще. — Илья, нет. Он был подлым, грязным, отвратительным, последним отбросом, и он заслужил страдать гораздо больше, чем ему пришлось. А ты? Ты лучший человек из всех, кого я встречал. 

У Ильи пересыхает во рту.

— Не льсти мне, — рычит он. — Во мне нет ничего особенного. 

Соло фыркает.

— Ничего особенного? — спрашивает он, не веря своим ушам. — Ты преданный, как чёртов лабрадор, и лучший боец из всех, с кем мне приходилось драться. Ещё ты отличный снайпер, _выдающийся_ агент, и при этом ты очень мягок с Габи, когда это необходимо. 

Илья облизывает губы и говорит:

— Не твой «типичный русский». 

В глазах Соло отражается удивление, и он смотрит на Илью с обвиняющим видом. 

— Ты подслушивал под дверью.

— Не нарочно, — говорит Илья. — И недолго. Но я слышал… достаточно. — Он чувствует тяжесть в животе. Они стоят на самом краю.

— Конечно, ты слышал, — бормочет Соло. Он убирает руку с колена Ильи, откидывается в кресле, и что-то мелькает в его взгляде, что-то, полное тьмы и неуверенности. Он снова говорит, на этот раз тише: — Когда я увидел тебя в номере Альвереса, там, в Берлине, когда я… был с ним, это заставило меня вспомнить, насколько ты лучше меня. Что ты выбрал такую жизнь, в то время как меня заставили это сделать. — Его губы кривятся. — Ты слышал, что я сказал про Сандерса?

Илья думает, что, вероятно, ярость это не самая лучшая эмоция, чтобы выразить сейчас, поэтому он говорит:   
— Да.

У Соло тёмные глаза. 

— Это реакция, которую я жду от хорошего агента разведки, — говорит он. — Этот реакция, которую я всегда получаю. Я не ожидал от тебя ничего другого. — Он отводит взгляд, смотрит в окно на ночную темноту. — Я недооценил тебя, — наконец говорит он. — За это я прошу прощения. 

— Не нужно извиняться, — хрипло говорит Илья. — Я вёл себя как дурак. Я сам себя не понимал. Я был сбит с толку. Я не… — он замолкает, думает, переосмысливает. — В КГБ это не поощряется, — говорит он, сердце стучит в груди всё сильнее, — чувствовать влечение к своему партнёру. Это опасно. Плохая идея. Так что я не был готов к тому, что я... почувствовал. Когда увидел тебя таким. 

В глазах Соло загорается свет.

— Голым? — предлагает он.

— Уязвимым, — возражает Илья. Он показывает на горло Соло и говорит:  
— Он мог бы с лёгкостью тебя задушить, и тогда тебя бы не стало. Ты бы умер. И это было бы неприемлемо. 

— Почему, Большевик, — хриплым, едва слышным голосом произносит Соло. — Тебя это _заботит_.

Илья позволяет себе улыбнуться.

— Больше, чем ты думаешь, Ковбой, — во второй раз повторяет он. 

Долгое время они сидят молча, прижимаясь друг к другу коленями, и просто смотрят друг на друга. Снаружи тёмная ночь начинает уступать яркому солнцу, поднимающемуся из-за горизонта, и Илья смотрит, как меняющийся свет играет на покрытой ранами коже Соло, высвечивает кровь, засохшую на его щетине, синяк на лбу, завиток волос. Он живой. Они _оба_ живы, и Илья чувствует, как его губы раздвигаются в улыбке, игнорируя тянущую боль, которую это вызывает в его разбитом лице, и говорит: 

— Так это тот самый «разговор», который ты мне обещал?

— Полагаю, что так, — отвечает Соло. Он наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в колени, и говорит: — Ради полной ясности, Большевик, тебе, вероятно, следует знать, что я нахожу тебя _очень_ привлекательным. 

Илья зеркально отражает его движение, наклоняется ближе и ближе, и они уже совсем близко. 

— Это очень интересно, — говорит он со всей серьёзностью, на которую способен. — Я должен сообщить об этом в Москву. 

Соло фыркает.

— Сообщи, — говорит он. — Но могу я сперва сделать одну вещь?

У Ильи так легко на сердце.

— Это зависит.

— От чего? — спрашивает Соло, улыбаясь шире.

— От того, что это за вещь, — отвечает Илья.

— Поцелуй?

Илья нарочито медленно облизывает губы и смотрит, как всё внимание Соло приковано к этому. Зрачки у Соло расширенные и чёрные, щёки покраснели, и Илье не нужно видеть все эти признаки, чтобы знать, что они означают. 

— Полагаю, — говорит он, — что Москва может немного подождать. 

Усмешка Соло стоит всей боли в мире. 

Это не лучший поцелуй из тех, что были у Ильи. Губы Соло сухие от альпийского холода, у его рта всё ещё лёгкий привкус крови, а их поза слишком неудобная для чего-то ещё, кроме совершенно невинного поцелуя. Помимо этого есть ещё тот факт, что нос у Ильи распух и невыносимо чувствителен, так что каждый раз, когда Соло хоть самую малость двигается, боль пронзает лицо Ильи — но ничто из этого не имеет значения. Что на самом деле имеет значение, это то, что когда Соло откидывается назад, он улыбается — как это говорят на Западе? — как кот, добравшийся до сливок, и Илья знает, что это только начало. 

— Знаешь, — непринуждённо говорит Соло, — я думаю, что сломанный нос может на самом деле больше тебе подходить. Делает тебя более суровым и приземлённым. 

Илья закатывает глаза и удобнее устраивается в кресле.

— Заткнись, Ковбой. Я хочу спать.

Соло замолкает, и последнее, что видит Илья перед тем, как усталость всё-таки берёт над ним верх, это мягкая улыбка его более-чем-партнёра.


End file.
